


Instagram was a Mistake

by JenicaKing



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Dick Grayson is Discowing, Dick Grayson is a dumb gay, Dick will never live this down, Discowing Supremacy, Fluff, M/M, Social Media, The Titans are menaces, but they love each other - Freeform, it's not pertinent but y'know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenicaKing/pseuds/JenicaKing
Summary: After too long awake and too many riddles Dick gets back to the tower and promptly makes a fool of himself on instagram.This is just dumb fluff about two boys in love.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Joseph Wilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Instagram was a Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaahhhhhh I am not dead but I am also posting a oneshot instead of updating any of the fics I have to update. They Are Coming. I swear.

The fact that the Teen Titans had an active social media presence wasn’t really something that a lot of people commented on. There would occasionally be a video or post that went viral, or became a new meme format, or something, but the fact that it was there to do that wasn’t really surprising. The Justice League had social media as well, though they all came off more like corporate accounts, tweeting news, and events and very posed photos. Whereas the Titan’s various accounts were a chaotic mess whose content varied wildly with whoever had control of the password that day. Almost like they were run by a bunch of teenagers.

So there weren’t a _lot_ of people shocked by that.

It was strange when Nightwing posted though. He only did it rarely unless it was an official announcement or an evac order. Of course he was always present, in the background of photos or videos, his reactions to the antics of his teammates always went over well and were some of the most memed videos. But rarely did he make videos himself.

He looked exhausted in the Instagram stories, it was just barely dawn and it seemed like even his mask was drooping. He wasn’t looking at the camera, though, his face was angled up, looking somewhere past it. Soft violin music could _just_ be heard from off-screen, “Okay, so I’ve been in Gotham for the past three days because of an Arkham breakout and I’ve been running on four hours sleep in the last sixty or something.” He was not quite whispering, but his voice was very low. “And Joker killed Eddie’s enrichment team so it’s been nonstop riddles for all of that. And I’ve been neck deep in going through casework for like two months and I’m _fried_. And I wouldn’t’ve gone but Robin asked me to and I’m _trying_ to be a good brother.” He stopped to exhale stiffly through his nose. “Anyway. I’m back, back at the tower now. It is…” He looked at the screen, “It is six oh seven in the morning and I…” He pressed a hand to his mouth. Flipped the camera to show the main room of the tower, it was empty except for Jericho, silhouetted against the vanishing night sky playing his violin. Nightwing’s hand appeared from behind the phone gesturing at him, “I just-!” It swapped back to his face, “Have you ever seen a man so beautiful you started crying?” The violin music stopped and he froze. “Oh fuck.”

About ten minutes later a new post appeared, a photo of Nightwing, asleep, his head in Jericho’s lap and a blanket pulled up around his shoulders. The caption was a string of sleepy-face emojis.

They both went viral.

***

Apparently, Nightwing had not gotten very much sleep at all, because he was posting stories again a couple of hours later. He was no longer in costume, it had been traded for a soft t shirt and probably sweatpants, but his mask was either still on, or had haphazardly been smushed on. He was in bed too, with half his face pressed into a light blue pillow. “So... was anyone gonna tell me Jericho had a growth spurt? Or was I just supposed to find that out when he carried me to my room after I passed out on him myself?” he rolled into his back before continuing, “I mean I know I've been a little preoccupied with work, but how did I not notice? He's like half a foot taller than me now. And his shoulders to match too.” He rubbed his hand over his face and mumbled something that sounded like it was in French. “Gave me no warning at all.” He looked at the camera, “You guys suck.”

That went viral too.

***

It was twelve hours of solid sleep before Dick emerged from his room. He was still bone tired, but one long sleep wouldn't fix that. He needed proper food and to actually look after himself. And not to look at a riddle for a month. He stretched as he made his way towards the kitchen, hoping for some warm food he could scrounge. There'd probably still be some dinner leftovers if he was lucky.

He ambled, more than walked, through the halls. He should check his phone in case Jason had messaged. He was really _really_ hoping he hadn't, but he knew he should check. Unfortunately, his phone was in his room and he was too tired to change course. Jason would have to wait. He yawned as he came into the main room, aiming immediately for the large pot of pasta still sitting on the bench. He almost didn’t see the way everyone stopped to look at him. Almost. “What?”

Cyborg shook his head, not really trying to hide his grin, “Oh, nothing. Just looking at the Titans social media. Doing some maintenance, y’know.”

He raised an eyebrow as he scooped himself some pasta, “Oookay? Well, don’t stop on my account.”

Somehow Cy’s smile got bigger, “You sure?”

Dick was definitely missing something, but he was too tired to really care to get into it, “Yes?”

Cyborg shrugged and Beast Boy snorted. “If you’re sure. BB, you were saying?”

He scrolled through his phone, “Oh! Oh! What about… ‘Find someone who looks at you the way Nightwing looks at Jericho’.” Dick almost choked on a mouthful of carbonara and he burst out laughing. Starfire let out an aw sound. He looked around for Jericho, but he was mercifully not present. Hopefully, he was outside with his guitar and far enough away to not hear Beast Boy’s cackling. “No, this one!” Beast Boy sat up straighter, “OP said, ‘How does the former Robin not notice his teammate is big enough to carry him now? Batman would be ashamed.’” Dick pulled a face and Raven snorted. BB continued, “With the reply, ‘No cute boys. Only justice.’” He dissolved into giggles, barely finishing the word.

“What are you even looking at?” Dick frowned, reaching for the phone only for Cy to snatch it away.

He narrowed his eyes at him, “How much do you remember about this morning? When you got in?”

He shrugged, “Not much? I was pretty tired. I guess I just crashed.”

He raised an eyebrow, smirking. “Here.” He held out the phone and opened the Titan’s Instagram stories.

Dick watched his half-awake self babble on the screen with a confused frown. It was definitely him. There wasn’t any way it could be faked, but, “I do not remember this.”

Raved quirked an eyebrow, “No kidding.”

He watched himself with his mask poorly smashed on babble into his pillow and groaned into his pasta bowl, “I’m never living this down, am I?”

“Nope.” Cy popped the p and grinned. “The whole thing went viral. Bunch of people are trying to figure out what you said in French.”

“Hm?” He looked up, “Oh. Um.” He didn’t _really_ want to tell them he’d been muttering about how unfair it was that Joey was sweet and capable and perfect. “Hopefully, it was sleep gargled.”

“Why, you remember what you said?”

He shook his head, spoke around his fork, “Nope. I just know what my mumble French sounds like.”

Cy chuckled, “Whatever man. You aren’t gonna be able to show your face for weeks without someone making a comment.”

Starfire hummed, “There are many commenters inquiring as to whether this constitutes ‘coming out’.”

Dick pulled a face, “I did that already. Didn’t I?”

“You did.” Raven confirmed. “But that was years ago and there are a bunch of people who don’t know you actually explicitly said it.”

“They can google.” He shrugged. Stuffed the rest of his pasta in his mouth. “I know what you’re gonna say, but-”

“No.” Cyborg and Raven said at the same time.

“-I have some work to finish up. To finish up! I promise, just finishing touches on the one I was in the middle of when I left.” He argued. He knew it wasn’t going to work. When Raven and Cyborg were a united front there was nothing that was gonna break through it. Especially when it came to Dick taking time off whenever they deemed he needed it. They were wearing identical unimpressed faces and his protest died on his tongue. He slouched into his chair.

“Aw, man! Does this mean one of us is on Nightwing duty?” Beast Boy scowled.

“No.” Dick said firmly. Cy levelled him with a look. He returned it. “No. I am perfectly capable of not working.” Raven snorted into her tea. He turned his look to her, “I. Am.”

Starfire sat up straighter, playing with her plate, “Why doesn’t Jericho stay with Nightwing?”

Dick’s eyes widened and shot to her, “What?”

She just blinked innocently at him. “You enjoy his company, he is quite peaceful to be around. And _he_ enjoys spending time with you as well.”

“Not to mention you cave pretty much any time he asks you for something.” Cyborg added, looking far less innocent than Star.

“I do not _cave_.” Dick protested weakly and Cy just raised an eyebrow.

The door opened and Jericho came in, sketchbook under one arm and a pencil behind his ear. Cy waved him over, “Hey Jer! You mind babysitting Wing-nut here so he doesn’t drive himself into the ground?”

He smiled, ‘Nightwing duty? You just got back from that Arkham breakout, you cannot be trying to get work done.’ He looked slightly too fond for any attempt at scolding to land, as he made his way over to the rest of them.

“I’ve been sleeping all day. I’m plenty rested.” He shrugged. “It’s not like I’m trying to patrol even! I just wanted to finish my reports.”

Raven didn’t even look up, “Just the one you were in the middle of my ass.”

He poked his tongue out at her.

‘The others are right, you work too much. You’re fried. Tonight and tomorrow we’ll take it easy.’ Dick opened his mouth to protest and Joey put a hand on his arm, ‘I’m not above reminding you you promised to watch Loving Vincent with me.’

He scrunched his face up and tried to ignore Cyborg’s shit eating grin when he let his head flop forward. “Okay. You win. But _just_ tonight and tomorrow. Okay?”

Joey beamed, ‘That’s all I ask.’


End file.
